This invention is an anti-dazzle device positioned in the field of vision of the driver of a car or other motor vehicle.
It is common when driving on roads or motorways to be dazzled by the rays of the rising or setting sun or, at night, to be dazzled by the headlights of oncoming vehicles.
Dazzle caused by the sun and headlights, is very annoying for a driver (especially when meeting a column of cars coming in the opposite direction or during rain when visibility is reduced and reflections from the road surface are increased) and is also a very serious road traffic hazard which can lead to accidents; dazzle is particularly common on badly lit roads requiring the use of headlights on main beam which are not always dipped by drivers when meeting oncoming traffic.
The aim of this invention is to eliminate the problems caused by dazzle through the use of an anti-dazzle device positioned in the driver's field of vision and which can be actuated, in real time, in the event of dazzle. The invention is cheap to make, practical, structurally simple and adaptable enough to be adjusted in accordance with the driver's height and needs, and the characteristics of the vehicle or accessory on which it is installed.